I Don't Want Any More From You
by Lemoluv
Summary: KPOP FIC - SHINEE FANFIC - JONGKEY. This fic involves rape, so you dont like, dont read. I wrote this while I was angry and so far its one of my best/favorites even though it isnt happy hahaha hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

- THIS IS A SHINEE FANFICTION -

**Title:** I Don't Wwant Any More From You  
**Pairing[s]: **JongKey (jonghyun-x-Kibum)  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warning: **smut, rape  
**Disclaimer: **Only own the story, not people  
**Summary:**Jonghyun is only using Kibum for his needs (really there is no summary for this x_x because there really isn't a plot)

* * *

Jonghyun shoved Kibum's back down and bent him over the table as his other hand immediately began to work on undoing his jeans. The dorm was silent except for their hard breathing in the dining room.

Kibum winced at the slight pain he got in his side from the roughness Jonghyun was giving him. If he knew the older would have come home in such an angry mood, he would have prepared himself. But he was never given a warning for when he wanted sex because, according to Jonghyun, he knowing wasn't needed. He was just used for his body because that was all Jonghyun wanted.

Kibum have a loud cry when his pants and boxers were already around his ankles and dry fingers were shoved inside of him.

"That bitch… she thinks…. I'm immature."

So that was it, another girl had turned down their Bling Bling Jjong and he was upset, so this was the girl's punishment; him screwing Kibum so hard until he couldn't walk properly the next the morning. Screwing him so hard that people wondered if he was ok. But Kibum wouldn't tell them anything, not even when Taemin threatened to burst into tears right on the spot.

Jonghyun's cock was red and leaking, just from watching the harsh treatment he was giving the other's hole as he rammed them in and out. He didn't even notice that Kibum wasn't hard – he hadn't been for some "sessions" now – and so he wasn't feeling any pleasure. It was always pain.

Kibum gave a few more cries before the older thought he was sufficient enough to cope with his enlarged size and took his fingers out. He pulled Kibum's hair, lifting his head from resting on the table to shove his used fingers into his mouth.

"Suck my fucking fingers."

Kibum couldn't even do anything as Jonghyun took the liberty to forcibly enter his fingers around his mouth cavern. He mistook the pained cry for a moan and groaned himself.

"You're a slut Kibum. She's a slut. They all are and you just love it don't you? Do you want me to give it to you hard? I know you like it that way."

Jonghyun's tone no longer made Kibum feel lust-filled but frightened. He shivered from fear that this would hurt like the last time. That time he had bled and fell asleep for half the day. His manager even had to cancel a variety show he was suppose to appear on. All because Jonghyun got mad and needed an able body.

It wasn't like this the first few times. Was it ever, when two people agree to be fuck buddies? Kibum agreed to have sex under the pretense that Jonghyun liked him. And even if he didn't, then he would because then he would soon realize that he needed Kibum more than just sex. But that faze hadn't happened yet in Jonghyun and so Kibum lost hope. A long time ago.

However, there was no telling Jonghyun no, that was why his ass was constantly abused. Some girl liked Jonghyun but once they started talking to him, something would be said or something would happen and he would come home alone and tell Kibum – on good days – to get on the bed. That was the place he had hoped to have it, but recently, its anywhere the two first meet.

The fingers were finally removed from his mouth, Kibum resisting the urge to throw up from the taste of him and Jonghyun in his mouth. Salvia had already dropped down his chin and collected in a small pool on the table but like always, Jonghyun didn't see it. He also didn't see Kibum's tears.

Without any lubrication, without a forewarning, Jonghyun's cock slammed into his ass and didn't pause. He pressed out and back in, over and over. His groans were drowned out by Kibum's constant cries that sounded oddly like screams but that only drove Jonghyun harder. Kibum felt a liquid inside him and knew that he was filling with blood, the body's substitute for lube and he silently thanked himself as he continued to get rammed into the table.

Bruises were imprinted on the younger's hips as Jonghyun grabbed them and went even harder. Kibum's screams quieted as he sobbed and the pain subsided for numbness. He only emitted slight moans as Jonghyun drove to his climax.

With one more jerk, Jonghyun pulled out and Kibum believed that he was finished but when his shirt was tugged and he was brought from the table to face the older, he saw the erection. No, he wasn't done yet.

"Suck me off bitch."

Kibum was pushed down onto his knees while Jonghyun pressed his leaking slit against his lips and grabbed a fist full of hair. He opened his mouth only slightly before it was shoved in and the younger nearly gagged on it. He wanted to pull away but the hand in his hair prevented such a thing. Instead, he sucked hard, refusing to use his tongue or hum as he closed his eyes, more tears falling.

Jonghyun seemed to be ok with that as he moaned, tilting his head back and rocking his hips, fucking Kibum's mouth without a care. Giving a loud cry, he came into his band-mates mouth, staying there for a little so as to make sure it seeped down his throat.

Once it was out, Kibum slumped on the floor and panted heavily, coughing now and again. He looked up at Jonghyun who put his dick away.

"You like that bitch?"

He didn't apologize as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** some people have told me to do a sequel to this and I've decided I will but for the sake of just because I feel like it, im going to place this under complete and then just add the chapter on, k? Thank you very much for reading, I read every comment and I see each and every time someone fav's me or a story so thank you so much for the support [:


	2. Chapter 2 EXTRA

You asked for a part two...

**Title: **I Won't Let You Take Any More From Him  
**Pairing[s]:** broken!jongkey, onkey  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count: **1,492  
**Warning: **half smut, half rape, some abuse  
**Disclaimer: **THIS IS VAMPY'S STORY! she is my best friend and wrote this for you all so please dont be mean and hit her up a comment at her Live Journal! vampyluv[dot]livejournal[dot]com/1547[dot]html that would mean so much to me, thank you!

**Summary**: Onew only held himself back becayse Key loved Jonghyun, but he won't anymore, he loves him too much

**A/N:** Like I said above, this is not my fic, but my friend's so please, DO. NOT. LEAVE. COMMENTS. HERE. Be the better person and please leave comments on her Live Journal (even if you dont have one!) and tell her how amazing she is and how great this story she made is. [: Without her, this wouldnt be made and everyone needs love, right? Thank you!

* * *

Onew hated him, he loathed him so much and as the leader of a prosperous boy group, you should not hate the lead vocalist so much but he did. As time progressed Jonghyun got worse and worse; which only served to make Onew hate him even more. Every time Onew would come home he found Key crying because Jonghyun had raped him again. It made his hands itch to punch him until he could not move. Onew loved Key so much and to see Jonghyun, whom Key loves, abuse and use him in such ways just makes his blood boil.

It has gotten worse; he can't even look at Jonghyun anymore. If he needs to say something he will have Minho relay the message. He knew it was wrong of him to involve the younger but he would not do that to Key and he would have felt worse asking Taemin. He also avoided Jonghyun because just hearing his voice made his skin crawl. How could he have known that he could harbor such deep hatred for a band mate? Onew wasn't too sure but he knew that he would not keep silent for long, not with Key becoming so depressed.

Today was no different; Onew was on edge at a radio show because he knew that Jonghyun and Key were going to be alone there for a few hours. To say the least he was antsy to get to their dorm. He kept glancing at the clock every few minutes and when it was finally time to go, he rushed through his goodbyes. He practically ran back to his company car begging the driver to drive faster under the false pretense of him feeling sickly. He jumped out of the car even before it fully stopped, running into the building and ignoring the shout from the driver. He walked into the door to see Jonghyun walking towards it. Onew remained silent as he balled his fists, refraining from knocking Jonghyun out right there because he knew that face he was making. He knew that Jonghyun hurt Key again. However, he didn't say anything; he didn't believe it would be good for SHINee if he got into a fight with Jonghyun. The more important thing right now was to take care of Key. He walked right past Jonghyun and to where he thought Jonghyun had come from; the kitchen. He walked in and sure enough there was Key, broken again and crying. Onew felt his heart break as he immediately fell to his knees; he pulled Kibum into his arms.

They have done this many times before, in the beginning Key would push him away and try to speak but his sobs prevented from ever speaking clearly. After the first few times of Onew refusing to let go, Key would give in and hold onto him, crying into his shoulder for as long as he needed. Key felt comforted by Onew's arms enveloping around him and now just the smell of the elder man seemed to calm him down more.

Soon the small hiccupping sobs past, Key got quiet as he lay against Onew's chest, being comfortable in his arms.

"Thank you Jinki." Key's voice was a soft whisper.

"There is no reason to thank me Kibum." Onew smoothed back his hair then spoke again, "Kibum, why don't you sleep in my room tonight."

Key looked up at Onew and was going to refuse but Jonghyun shared a room with him and he didn't want to be away from the leader.

"O-ok, thank you… So much." He gave in, hugging Onew tightly.

Onew smiled softy and held onto Kibum while standing up, carrying him into his room, gently placing him on the bed. Onew pulled out one of his large shirts for Key to wear to bed. He smiled gently at Key as he handed him the piece of clothing and turned around to change and give him some privacy. Key placed his hand over his heart which seemed to flutter, just like how it used to with Jonghyun. He shook his head and quickly changed, getting into Onew's bed; looking up to the man he was waiting for. Onew turned back and could not help a soft sad smile; this is how it should be. He got into bed and allowed Key to cuddle right up to him, his arm resting around his waist comfortably. Neither Onew nor Key had a problem with falling asleep.

The next morning came much too quickly for Key's tastes as he woke up in the arms of Onew. He smiled up at the sleeping man and gently kissed his cheek. After a few unsuccessful tries, Key was able to slip out of Onew's arms without waking him. He felt so happy when he was with Onew, it was strange but he knew what was happening. He walked out of the room and quietly into his own to get clothes to take a shower. He held his breath the entire way to the dresser and pulled out clothes. He thought for sure that he was going to make it but as soon as his hand touched the door handle his arm was roughly grabbed and Key felt his heart stop.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jonghyun's cold voice pierced right threw Key's body.

"S-shower-" He spoke quietly, praying that Jonghyun would just let him pass.

"No you are not." Jonghyun's voice was full of promise threat and it made fear seep into Key's body and he began to shake his head.

"N-no, Jong-" Key started, tears coming to his eyes.

He received a harsh slap across the face, sending him to the floor, tears falling as he covered his cheek with his hands.

"You wanted this you slut." He roughly picked Key up by a fist full of his hair and shoved him into the wall, "What is this?"

He grabbed the color of the shirt and recognized it as one of Onew's. This made him very angry, illogically so.

"Slut." He spat, ripping the shirt from Key's body.

"N-no…" Key protested weakly but he was just turned around then shoved into the wall again.

His face hurt from it roughly meeting the wall; he felt vulnerable and knew pain was coming. He closed his eyes and let out a scream when Jonghyun shoved into him without any sort of warning, prep, or lube. The shirt he was wearing, or what was left of it, was shoved in his mouth to quiet his cries. Jonghyun didn't wait for Key to adjust but started to make harsh thrusts in and out of him. Jonghyun was so absorbed by the constant tightness and Key's muffled cries he didn't hear the door open or notice someone walking in. However, he definitely noticed it when he was socked hard in the jaw, forcing him to stumble back and disconnect from Key's body.

Key slid down the wall while sobbing and curled up against the wall. Jonghyun looked up, mouth opened, ready to cuss out whoever dared to interrupt him, but he was punched again by Onew. Onew glared with such hatred and had a murderous gleam in his eyes that Jonghyun looked at him with shock.

"Hyu-"Jonghyun started but he was hit again.

Onew felt so much range running threw his body; he just could not stop, he punched Jonghyun again and again. Key quickly got up and grabbed Onew's arm and hugged it to him, sobbing. This was too far, Onew's breathing was heavier as he looked to the side and said only two words but they dripped venom.

"Get out." That was all.

Jonghyun quickly got up and put his pants on, grabbing a shirt and then leaving. Neither Key nor Onew looked at him. Onew let out a slow breath then pulled Key to him and hugged him close. Key cried and held on to him. However, his eyes widened after hearing Onew's next words.

"I-I'm so sorry Kibum, I love you so much." Onew felt like he was going to cry.

Kibum looked at Onew and felt his tears fall silently down his face. He held Onew's head in his hands, why didn't he see this before? Onew was there for him, Onew cared for and about him, and Onew was…everything.

"I love you too." Key covered his mouth while small hiccupping tears came back.

Onew looked at him with a smile, his own tears falling, he wasn't ever going to let Jonghyun hurt him again, he vowed to show Key how a real man would treat him. He moved slowly and pressed their foreheads together. Key took a deep breath and pressed their lips together, there was a tingle of electricity shot up his spine. He put his arms around Onew's neck and loved him softly as the other man held him. He should have just fallen for Onew in the first place.


End file.
